Baking and Babysitting
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Auggie and Annie realize something after babysitting Annie's nieces. Kind of. First CA fic.


**August 9, 2010**

**I've been thinking lately about CA, and how adorable Auggie and Annie are together, and the whole Thursday night dinner thing, and… stuff.**

**As I was waking up this morning, this came to me. Isn't it awesome when inspiration strikes?**

**Anyway, I own nothing. They're not mine, and nobody's paying me anything to write this, nor do I expect payment…**

**Partly inspired by Whoaa Kayy's "Annie" and "Of Kitchens and Kiitsus." And Night of the Land's "Christmas."**

**Let's say they've been working together for a while now…**

* * *

"You've got batter on your cheek…" Annie informed him with a slight chuckle before her hand brushed his face, her thumb right next to his mouth. She swiped her thumb across his cheek, and he felt the batter move with it.

Before Annie could move farther, Auggie brought his hand up to cover hers, smirking at the way her breath caught and her pulse sped up. With all her CIA training, one would have thought she could have controlled that…

Slowly, he grasped her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face. Then, after some thought, he tugged her hand closer and breathed, "I was saving it for later."

"Were you?" Annie asked, and Auggie grinned at the way her voice trembled.

"Mhm," he replied absently. "But now works, too…"

Annie's breathing grew heavier and Auggie could feel the heat that warmed her face intensifying as he brought her finger to his lips.

"Auggie, I—" Annie began, but he silenced her by licking the batter off of her finger, chuckling when she remained silent. She was probably staring blankly at him, wondering what had possessed him to do that.

"What's the matter, Walker?" he asked, grinning. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I…" Annie started again, and Auggie was caught off-guard when she yanked her hand out of his grasp and shoved him lightly. "I can't believe you just did that!"

He heard her heels clicking against the floor, caught a whiff of her perfume as she turned, and reached for her, his hand landing on her upper arm. Gently, he spun her back to him, letting her body bump into his. Slowly, Auggie wrapped one hand around Annie's waist as the other found its way to her jaw.

His eyes flicked up and down, using the hand on her cheek as an anchor between her eyes and her mouth.

Slowly, Auggie traced Annie's face, running down her forehead and over her ears, her eyes, her nose.

With every feature his fingers brushed, Annie's breathing grew shallower and shallower, and Auggie's grin grew wider and wider.

Gradually, Auggie inched his face closer to Annie's, listening to her breathing to gauge her reaction.

When he was sure of himself, Auggie closed the gap between them, relief flooding through him when Annie didn't pull away. He didn't let the kiss last too long, though, for fear Annie would react badly.

He was pleasantly surprised when, after he'd broken the kiss, Annie's hands cupped his face and she kissed him—long and hard. One of her hands remained in its place on his cheek as the other found its way to his neck, her fingers curling into his hair as she pulled herself closer to him.

With a smirk, Auggie gently backed Annie into the island, resting his hands on the countertop as he leaned forward, impressed that Annie didn't seem to mind being bent slightly backward over the island. But it shouldn't have surprised him, given all the time they'd spent sparring together…

The clearing of a throat brought Auggie out of his thoughts—and down from the clouds—and he reluctantly broke the kiss, keeping his hands on the counter as he and Annie stood up straight. He had been so wrapped up in Annie that he hadn't heard the front door open!

He heard the distinctive click of a woman's shoe and turned toward the sound, smiling as he greeted, "Evening, Mrs. Brooks. How was your night out?"

"Fine," came the reply—from Danielle's husband Michael, who sounded amused. Auggie could have sworn the other man was grinning at him. "How was your night in?"

"Fine," Auggie replied, grinning.

"How were the girls?" Danielle asked, and Auggie was certain she was trying not to smirk or laugh.

"Great," Annie replied quickly, gently pushing out of Auggie's 'embrace.' "They helped clean up after dinner and after we did some baking, and they insisted Auggie read them a bedtime story."

"Really?" Michael asked, and Auggie could picture the man's eyebrows rising.

"Yep," Auggie grinned again, casually slipping one arm around Annie's waist. He ignored the way she squirmed at his touch; she was probably uncomfortable with the action in front of her sister. "They were great. Very bright girls."

"If you'll excuse me," Michael decided, "I think I'll go make sure they're both asleep. It was nice meeting you, Auggie."

After a few seconds, Michael's hand found Auggie's, and the two shook as Auggie smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too," he replied, nodding as Michael turned to leave the room.

"I should get Auggie home," Annie said abruptly, taking his arm.

"Sure. Drive safely," Now Auggie was positive the elder Brooks sister was grinning, and he guessed by the heat radiating from Annie's face that Danielle had probably winked at Annie, too.

"Aw," Auggie whined, his grin never wavering. "Do I _have_ to leave?"

"Well, it _is_ pretty late…" Danielle pointed out slowly, and Auggie just knew she was thrilled. Annie had told him Danielle was determined to get her fixed up with someone, and Danielle seemed to like him. If she didn't, why would she have suggested he help Annie babysit tonight?

Wait.

This had been a set-up, hadn't it? Auggie realized, frowning.

_Smart lady,_ he thought, smiling slightly. _They're definitely related._

"Maybe you should just spend the night, Auggie," Danielle suggested innocently, and Auggie felt Annie tense briefly.

"Danielle," the younger sister protested, "I don't think that's such a good—"

"Aw, c'mon, Annie," Auggie interrupted. "We're adults, aren't we?"

"But…" Annie stammered, "you don't have clothes or anything for work tomorrow…"

"He's about Michael's size," Danielle reassured. "I'm sure we can find him something to borrow."

"Sure," came Michael's confirmation as his footsteps stopped a few feet away. "I can go grab you a pair of pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow. And Annie can bring them home with her later this week."

"See?" Auggie asked, turning toward Annie and grinning. "It'll work. And this way I don't have to worry about finding a ride to work tomorrow."

He gave her his best puppy dog pout and Annie sighed.

"Oh, fine. But you're sleeping on the couch," she grumbled.

* * *

**End notes:** I'm kinda thinkin' of continuing this. A funny, fluffy "what happens next" chapter, perhaps?

Um, they baked a cake. Don't ask why. The girls wanted to.

I cannot wait for tomorrow's episode! And 1x07, which had been dubbed "Auggie's Episode."

**Words:** 1030

**Time:** Ack. Several hours. Took a few breaks in between.


End file.
